


Beauty And The Best

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pernah dijodohkan dengan pria dari ras manusia sampai shinigami? Tidak? Berarti kau jauh lebih beruntung dari Hinata. Untung ada Kakashi. Semi-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty And The Best

**Title: Beauty And The Best**

**Characters : Kakashi / Hinata**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Summary: Pernah dijodohkan dengan pria dari ras manusia sampai shinigami? Tidak? Berarti kau jauh lebih beruntung dari Hinata. Untung ada Kakashi. Semi-AU.**

**Warning : Just for fun. Semi AU.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**..... **

            Ketika masih jadi adik kelas Kakashi, Hinata kecil sangat hormat dan kagum pada bocah laki-laki itu. Layaknya anak kecil, bagi Hinata sang kakak kelas berambut perak itu selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah apa pun dan jadi tempat mengadu yang paling sempurna. Kini setelah dewasa dan bekerja bersamanya di Academy of Konoha, Hinata merasa makin nyaman berinteraksi dengan pria itu meski kini dia memanggil Kakashi dengan embel-embel Sensei. Walau sikapnya terkesan cuek dan semaunya sendiri, Kakashi orang yang perhatian dan gemar membantu Hinata. Kakashi-lah yang awalnya mendesak gadis muda itu untuk bercerita apa pun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Karena  tahu bahwa pria yang lima  tahun lebih tua  darinya itu bisa diandalkan, Hinata percaya padanya dan bercerita hal-hal yang mengusik pikirannya, termasuk soal asmara.

            “Aku sangat menghargai usaha orang-orang  yang berusaha menjodohkanku,” tutur Hinata siang itu saat istirahat kedua. Dia terlihat muram campur kesal. “Aku sudah pernah dikenalkan pada macam-macam pria.”

            “Teman-temanmu baik sekali,” timpal Kakashi yang duduk di depannya.

            Hinata menghela napas. Panjang sekali. “Aku tahu mereka peduli padaku. Tapi kadang tindakan kawan-kawanku keterlaluan sekali.”

            “Misalnya?” pancing Kakashi lagi.

            “Asuma-sensei pernah mengenalkanku pada seorang pria yang tampan, berambut panjang dan hebat dari negara sebelah. Namanya Jushirou Ukitake,” curhat gadis berambut indigo itu.

            Kakashi menaikkan alis. “Sempurna, dong,” komentarnya pendek.

            Hinata mengernyitkan hidung. “Sempurna, sampai kau sadar bahwa dia terlalu tua untukku dan lebih pantas jadi ayahku.” Hinata bergidik. “Bahkan ayahku masih jauh lebih muda dari Mr. Ukitake.”

            Kakashi tertawa pelan. “Seperti Hugh Hefner, pemilik majalah dewasa yang terkenal sedunia itu? Atau malah seperti Jiraiya-sensei?”

            Hinata makin pucat. Kasihan, Kakashi mengalihkan permbicaraan dari dua pria tua berambut putih itu. “Pria mana lagi?”

            “Kau tahu kalau Nenek Gaara suka berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, kan, Kakashi-sensei? Dia malah pernah hendak mengenalkanku dengan seorang shinigami.”

            Kakashi terbelalak mendengarnya. “Aku tak percaya!” serunya.

            “Aku juga bengong pada awalnya,” Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Dia memainkan gantungan kunci yang dikaitkannya pada kotak pensilnya. “Dia bilang kalau shinigami bernama Kapten Kyoraku ini berpangkat kapten, gagah, badannya tinggi besar dan berewokan.”

            “Gila. Sinting.” Kakashi ikut menggelengkan kepala, takjub.

            Hinata setuju. “Aku juga berpikir demikian. Saat Nenek Chiyo bertandang ke rumah, aku langsung kabur. Takut. Aku masih doyan manusia,” pungkas Hinata.

** ….. **

            “Wajahmu kusut,” komentar Kakashi seminggu kemudian.

            “Begitulah, Sensei,” balas Hinata pendek, tak berniat menyanggah.

            “Soal perjodohan lagi?” tebak Kakashi. Pria itu paham bahwa masalah apa pun yang dihadapi mantan adik kelas dan rekan kerjanya itu bukan karena ulah para murid di sekolah mereka, bukan masalah pekerjaan atau antar teman. Akhir-akhir ini Kakashi mulai bisa menebak bahwa hal-hal yang mengganggu Hinata pasti berkisar antara pria, perjodohan dan pria lagi.

            Hinata mengangguk lesu. “Bibi jauhku mengenalkanku pada temannya teman suaminya.”

            “Rumit benar,” ujar Kakashi.

            Hinata tersenyum sedikit.

            “Terus?” desak Kakashi.

            “Penasaran, ya, Sensei?”

            “Ceritamu aneh-aneh, sih. Unik, maksudku,” tukas Kakashi buru-buru, melihat wajah Hinata makin keruh karena kata ‘aneh-aneh’.

            Hinata terlihat ragu.

            “Kok malah diam? Suka, ya?” tebak Kakashi lagi.

            Hinata mendengus. “Bukan. Aku tak suka!”

            Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengar seruan Hinata. Tak biasanya gadis muda berperawakan mungil itu berseru sekeras itu. “Kenapa?” tanyanya hati-hati.

            Lagi-lagi Hinata enggan. Kakashi bertanya sekali lagi.

            “Aku tak mau menghina orang,” jawab gadis Hyuuga itu sejurus kemudian, masih berteka-teki.

            Kakashi mencondongkan badan ke arahnya. “Maksudmu?”

            Hinata berusaha merangkai kata. Bahunya yang tak setegak biasanya menandakan gadis itu menyerah. “Aku tahu aku tidak cantik, tapi …”

             Hinata yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya semakin memantik rasa penasaran pria jangkung itu.

            “…tapi kalau dengan dia, bahkan kami bisa jadi _beauty and the beast_ ,” sembur Hinata.

            Kakashi bengong, kemudian tertawa keras-keras. Gadis di depannya itu tampak malu. Sudah menyatakan bahwa dirinya tak rupawan, eh, masih sempat mengatakan hal yang bertentangan.

            “Kriteriamu yang bagaimana?” tanya Kakashi setelah tawanya reda.

            Hinata blingsatan. “Erm, yang tidak jelek, Sensei. Paling tidak, seperti Neji atau Ayah.”

            Kakashi tercengang. “Berarti, kau ingin laki-laki paling ganteng yang ada di Konoha, dong.”

            Kalimat Kakashi makin menegaskan rumor bahwa Neji adalah pria paling cakep di Academy of Konoha. Hinata tahu sepupunya itu memang rupawan dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Tapi bila sampai mantan kakak kelasnya itu juga mengatakan demikian, tampuk sebagai pria paling _hot and gorgeous_ di Konoha makin kukuh digenggam  Neji.

            Gantian Hinata yang terkesiap. “Eh? Bukan begitu!” bantahnya, tak enak.

            Kakashi geleng-geleng. “Hinata, standarmu tinggi. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa rupa laki-laki terakhir yang dikenalkan padamu.”

            “Aku kan ingin memperbaiki keturunan,” sanggah Hinata, membela diri. “Jangan sampai keturunanku lebih jelek daripada aku. Anda sendiri bagaimana, Sensei? Sudah punya pacar?” usik Hinata.

            “Belum. Aku sih, santai,” tukasnya.

            “Lama-lama aku merasa tak enak sendiri, soalnya selama ini pembicaraan kita cuma diisi ceritaku.”

            “Tak masalah,” Kakashi mengibaskan tangan. “Tapi kau punya fans berat, lho,” tutur Kakashi.

            “Siapa? Anda?” Hinata bertanya. Gadis itu mulai tersenyum, mengira Kakashi berniat usil.

            “Sasuke. Yang selalu menanyakanmu padaku,” kata Kakashi. Ada tawa di matanya yang berbeda warna. “Yang selalu kirim salam dengan setengah memaksa.”

            Hinata mendesah. “Sasuke Uchiha memang tampan. Itu tak diragukan lagi.”

            “Ganteng. Pewaris kerajaan Uchiha,” sambung Kakashi.

            “…suka kirim pesan padaku, suka memaksa mengantarku pulang…”

            “…dan sudah menyatakan padaku dan orang tuanya bahwa dia akan menikahimu…”

            “Sayangnya, Sasuke yang tampan, kaya, dan pantang menyerah itu masih bau kencur buatku. Masih kelas satu SMA.”

            Hinata tersenyum kecut ketika Kakashi terbahak-bahak. Kadang gadis itu berpikir kalau Kakashi tak hanya sekedar menikmati cerita-cerita perjodohan mirisnya, tapi juga senang dengan penderitaannya.

** ….. **

            Alarm Kakashi berubah merah ketika pagi itu Hinata memasuki kantor akademi dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Tak sekusut beberapa minggu terakhir. Pria itu baru bisa mendapatkan cerita Hinata ketika bel istirahat kedua berbunyi.

            “Apa yang terjadi kali ini?” cecar Kakashi langsung.

            Hinata tak jadi makan bekalnya. Kakashi sudah duduk di kursi depan mejanya, yang memang biasanya dihuni pria itu jika bertandang ke meja Hinata.

            Hinata tersenyum simpul. “Aku sudah ketemu Mr. Right,” jawabnya bahagia.

            Wajah Kakashi pias. “Maksudmu?” tanyanya cemas.

            “Hari Minggu kemarin Neji mengenalkanku pada temannya. Yang juga kolega Ayahku, sih.”

            Kakashi diam.

            “Orangnya cakep, rambutnya pirang dan dewasa.” Hinata terkikik. Ya, benar, terkikik layaknya gadis baru puber yang pertama kali merasakan cinta. “Anaknya lucu, lho.”

            Kakashi tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir. “Anak?”

            “Iya. Istrinya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu Minato-san membesarkan Naruto sendiri.”

            “Minato?”

            “Minato Namikaze. Nama laki-laki itu,” tukas Hinata gemas. Tak biasanya Kakashi seperti beo dan tiba-tiba bego seperti ini.

            “Anak? Dia duda?”

            “Iya, duda beranak satu. Anaknya baru berusia dua setengah tahun,” jelas Hinata pelan-pelan, seolah menjelaskan kenapa dua tambah dua sama dengan empat pada anak kecil.

            “Kamu mau?”

            Tanpa ragu Hinata menjawab, “Tentu! Kelihatannya Minato-san pria yang baik, bijak, dan bertanggung jawab. Rupanya juga tampan. Aku tak melihat alasan kenapa aku musti menolak. Lagipula, aku percaya Neji. Tak mungkin dia mengenalkanku pada pria yang jelek atau akan menyakitiku. Ini yang terakhir.”

            Kakashi tampak marah. Keningnya berkerut. “Cukup sudah aku mendengar ceritamu!”

            Hinata kaget. Tawa dan senyumnya lenyap. “Maaf?” tanyanya heran.

            “Aku tak ingin ada lagi cerita setelah Minato Namikaze!” tegas Kakashi. Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan sigap, Kakashi memutari meja Hinata dan menarik kedua lengan gadis itu, membuat mereka berdiri sejajar. Wajahnya yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi iseng dan usil kini berubah serius. Bahkan kilatan matanya yang selalu menampilkan tawa tak tampak lagi. Kalau Hinata tidak sedang terkejut, dia akan merenung dan menyadari bahwa Kakashi cemburu.

            “Akulah yang terakhir untukmu,” kata Kakashi menegaskan. “Aku masih muda, tak seperti Jushirou atau Jiraiya-san. Masih bujang, bukan duda dengan anak seperti Minato. Aku punya pekerjaan dan sudah mapan.” Kini pria itu melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari lengan Hinata yang masih tercengang. Kakashi melepaskan masker yang selama ini menutupi sebagian wajahnya. “Aku juga tidak jelek. Kalau denganku, kita akan jadi _Beauty and the Best_. Intinya, aku perpaduan sempurna dari semua kriteriamu.”

** ….. **

            Neji tak terkejut ketika menerima kabar bahwa Hinata dan Kakashi jadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan pria berambut coklat itu adalah orang pertama yang memberi mereka selamat ketika Kakashi melamar sepupunya itu.

            Sebenarnya Neji tak tega melihat kegilaan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dari perjodohan dengan ras manusia, sampai dengan ras shinigami. Neji berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak mendamprat orang-orang yang mengenalkan Hinata dengan pria-pria aneh. Dia mendapatkan ide ‘memaksa’ Kakashi secara halus untuk menyelamatkan sepupunya itu. Neji tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah tempat mencurahkan keluh kesah Hinata. Tak hanya sekali pria kalem itu mendapati Kakashi menatap Hinata penuh harap. Melihat bahwa tak ada kemajuan antara dua orang itu, Neji bertindak dengan caranya sendiri, yang nyatanya berhasil.

            Pria Hyuuga tak hanya cerdas, tapi juga licik, gumam Neji dalam hati sembari menyaksikan Kakashi dan Hinata merencanakan pernikahan mereka.

** ….. **

**The End**

** ….. **

**Happy Reading**


End file.
